Talk:Magna Cache I (Windurst)
This Op is similar to the quest to take the lost chocobo back to it's stable you have a very limited time to make it there under the mark to receive credit. Since it's not entirely clear I thought I would note that on the trip to Fort Karugo-Narugo S you need to hang a left along the wall at F-10 and make your way through the Calvary Door which will open automatically for you and take a left at the mithra NPC through the door on the left wall and straight on through to the main area to the FortificationLuceo 07:29, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I just tried this for Fort Karugo-Narugo, and finished in 4 minutes, 13 seconds. The NPC said "I commend you on your expiditiousness. Thanks to you, the construction work on our provision storehouse here can continue as planned." He then told me the current record was 4 minutes, 0 seconds. I got 112 experience, then when I warped back to talk to Emhi Tchaoryo, she said "It's alrrright, Kyrial. Not everything goes as we plan it. On the other hand, a success is a success. Good job!" and I got 393 Allied Notes. I've never seen this message before for any other Op. I wonder if you can only get full AN credit if you set the record? Or if you need a certain time to get exp, but a better time to get full AN? --Kyrie 21:39, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :I received that result in Bridge Too Far campaign, so it is not unique. But I guess the time to Fort Karugo-Narugo should be modified some more. Hopefully it has a hard time and not a soft one that moves each week by the amount of times people do it (that would get tough). --Washuotaku 05:06, 13 December 2008 (UTC) I set a record for Magna Cache II twice in a row (it was about 2 hours after maintenance) with 1:11 and 1:09 to W. Saruta and still got the "Not everything goes as we plan it." message. I noticed that when you set a record, you do not get told about it, though the next rider does see the record. If you set record twice in a row, you see your previous run as the record. --Elwynn 21:58, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I finished West Sarutabaruta (S) in 1:05, beating the standing 1:06 record on Carbuncle. It still said 1:06 was the time to beat. I did a Steel Resolve or something in between, then got another 1:05 and was told I was the current record holder. Despite this, when I went back to Emhi, she gave me the same "not everything goes as we plant it" spiel. Lame! --Kreutz 06:12, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Time needed for full credit In Fort Karugo-Narugo, 4:47 was fast enough for a success, so the time listed as 4:30 on the article currently is incorrect. --Positron 06:44, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Looks like 1:10 is not enough for West Sarutabaruta. Good enough for partial credit though.